Survivor: Extreme
by GoldFighter88
Summary: The cast of Tales of Symphonia stars in the new season of Survivor. Who will make it to the end? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Welcome to Survivor Extreme, a game of dramatic proportions where nine people are stranded in the Triet Desert where they are forced to work together in order to survive for a month. However, they must vote off other cast mates one by one. Each is competing for the grand prize of 1 million Gald. But only the last remaining contestant will be able to walk away with that cash prize, so let's get started.  
  
This season's contestants are:  
  
1. Lloyd Irving  
  
2. Colette Brunel  
  
3. Genis Sage  
  
4. Raine Sage  
  
5. Kratos Aurion  
  
6. Zelos Wilder  
  
7. Sheena Fujibayashi  
  
8. Regal Bryant  
  
9. Presea Combatir  
  
The members of the show find themselves in the middle of the desert, with nothing near them but a small oasis. Their first task is to make shelter for themselves, as the weather in the desert at night is unpredictable. They are also faced with the threat of snakes and bandits. It seems the only way to survive is by forming alliances with other cast mates, but how smoothly will that run as they are eliminated one by one?  
  
Presea, Lloyd, and Kratos venture further in to the desert in search of any tree that could be used as building material. Meanwhile Genis and Regal, appointed with the task of cooking for the team, collect cactus roots and any herbs that can be found in the dry region.  
  
Sheena, Colette, and Raine relax in the oasis in an effort to counter the blazing heat of the sun. And, of course, Zelos chose this group as his target.  
  
(in the confessional tent) Zelos: My plan going in to this is to make friends with the ladies. They have the worst tempers of all and if I get them on my side, I know I'll be alright.  
  
The guys make it back with just enough lumber to build a crude shelter- not quite a palace, but protection from bad weather. Everyone works together on the project and they get it finished in a few hours. Night slowly falls around them and Sheena helps build a fire, with the aid of Efreet. Genis and Regal prepare the meal and everyone eats, while exchanging shifty looks at each other.  
  
So far, nothing too out of the ordinary has happened between the characters. But we will find out how things will change right after these commercials.  
  
(Commercials)  
  
Welcome back to Survivor Extreme. Tension rises among the cast during meal time. Arguments have broken out between Lloyd and Zelos, as a result of Zelos' hitting on Colette. Complications have also risen between Presea and Regal. Regal refuses to reveal the nature of his mysterious interest for Presea. What the group doesn't know is that in a few minutes, they will have to eliminate the first cast mate.  
  
Show Host: (pulls up in a Hummer) Greetings, everyone. I am here to announce that one of you will be voted off soon. So, I will give you a few minutes to make your decision. If you like, you may enter the confession tent one at a time to discuss your feelings to those watching at home.  
  
(in the confession tent) Sheena: I don't know who I am going to vote for today. I mean, the show just started and somebody already has to go home. What the (bleep) is going on?!  
  
Zelos: Lloyd has a huge attitude towards me, just because I am sexy and he isn't. It's not my fault that Colette happens to like me more than him.  
  
Presea: There is something shady about Regal. He acts as if he has a connection of some sort to me, but he won't tell me anything about it. And it's a little weird that he wears those handcuffs all the time.  
  
Lloyd: Whoa, it's kinda dark in this tent. Why am I here again?  
  
Camera Man: To tell us who you are voting for and why.  
  
Lloyd: Oh yeh. My vote is definitely for Zelos. He is making a move on my girlfriend, and that just won't cut it! He has gotta go!  
  
Show Host: Alright. I take it that everyone that wanted to say something in the confession tent has done so. So, if you are ready to announce your votes, we will begin. Lloyd, we will start with you.  
  
Lloyd: Zelos! (Gives and evil glare)  
  
Zelos brushes it off.  
  
Colette: Regal. I'm so sorry, it was completely based on Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Mo.  
  
Genis: Regal. Cooking with your feet grosses me out.  
  
Everyone that just ate the meal throws up.  
  
Raine: Eww! I must agree with Genis. Regal.  
  
Kratos: My vote is also for Regal.  
  
Zelos: As hard as it is to not vote for Regal after hearing that, I vote for Lloyd.  
  
Sheena: Regal, I don't think I will ever be able to eat again. Regal.  
  
Regal: Hmph. I cooked for you people and this is what I get? Fine, I vote myself off.  
  
Presea: Mine too goes to Regal. He emits a creepy stalker vibe.  
  
Regal: We already know I'm leaving! You didn't have to vote!!  
  
Genis: Hey, don't yell at her. You got to vote so there's no reason why she shouldn't be able to.  
  
Show Host: I'm sorry, Regal. It's time for you to pack your bags.  
  
(in the confession tent)Regal: If Genis hadn't have said anything, no one would have known about the feet thing. But cooking isn't easy with handcuffs! What else am I supposed to do?! But I'm glad to be voted off. Now I can go home…and be alone… (Runs off crying)  
  
Show Host: Well that concludes this episode of Survivor Extreme. Now eight cast members remain in the ultimate struggle for the grand prize, one million Gald! Tune in next time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Here we are at the second episode of Survivor Extreme. As our contestants realized last night, a month in the Triet Desert will not be a simple walk in the park. We last left the crew after the painful elimination of Regal. Let's return and see what they are up to now.  
  
It is almost noon and Lloyd is still sleeping. Colette kneels beside him and gently calls to wake him. She loses her balance and falls right on top of him.  
  
Lloyd: Aahh!  
  
Colette: Lloyd, I'm so sorry!!  
  
Zelos: (Hears the scream and comes immediately) Hey, what's going on in here?! Lloyd, she's mine!!  
  
Lloyd: It's not what you think! She fell on me! Wait, she's my girlfriend any way.  
  
Colette: Sorry.  
  
Genis: Ok everyone, lunch is ready.  
  
Kratos: I hope no feet were involved in preparing this one.  
  
Genis: --' It's a sandwich.  
  
Sheena: True, it seems harmless enough.  
  
Zelos: Say Presea, what was between you and Regal.  
  
Presea: I thought I made it clear yesterday that I don't know him.  
  
Zelos: Yeh, but you expect me to believe that?  
  
Presea: Well it's the truth.  
  
Zelos: Anyway, if there was no relationship between you two, the Great Zelos is still open.  
  
Genis: Leave Presea alone!  
  
Lloyd: Yeh, and Colette too!  
  
Sheena: …Zelos, don't look at me like that.  
  
Zelos: Well no one said anything about you, my cute hunny.  
  
Sheena: But why not Raine?!  
  
Raine: Heh don't go there. I wonder if there will be another elimination tonight.  
  
Kratos: May be. It would be better to be prepared just in case.  
  
Lloyd: Why do you always sound so serious? You act like we're in battle or something.  
  
Kratos: Life itself is a battle.  
  
Lloyd: …  
  
Colette: Hey, I think I hear something coming.  
  
Presea: The Hummer…  
  
Sheena: Man, already?! We just had a vote off!  
  
Raine: Did the rules not state that this competition was to last for a whole month?  
  
Genis: That's what they said, but at this rate it will be over in one week.  
  
Show Host: How is everyone?  
  
Sheena: We just spent the night in the Triet Desert with a traitor.  
  
Kratos: (Winces)  
  
Zelos: Look at my hair. This heat is doing permanent damage!  
  
Show Host: I trust the rest of you are well.  
  
Lloyd: Um, could you remind me why we are doing this?  
  
Everyone: TO WIN ONE MILLION GALD!!  
  
Lloyd: Oh yeh…  
  
Everyone: --'  
  
Show Host: As you probably have guessed, it is time to get rid of another team mate. Lloyd, you start us off.  
  
Lloyd: Zelos!  
  
Colette: Zelos, sorry. But I don't want you and Lloyd to fight.  
  
Genis: Kratos. I can't forgive you for betraying us like that.  
  
Raine: Kratos. It doesn't feel safe having a traitor around.  
  
Kratos: Very well. I understand. But I intend on staying longer, so I must chose Zelos.  
  
Zelos: It's not gonna be me! I won't leave all of these hunnies alone with you guys. Kratos.  
  
Sheena: Kratos.  
  
Presea: Zelos.  
  
…  
  
Show Host: Umm, it appears we have a tie. Zelos and Kratos each received four votes.  
  
Sheena: Does that mean they both have to go?!!  
  
Show Host: No, in the event of a tie, the two must battle for the right to stay on the show and be eligible for the cash prize. So Zelos, Kratos, draw your weapons.  
  
Lloyd: I'll go get the pens and paper.  
  
Colette: Lloyd…they're not going to literally draw them.  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) Lloyd! Do you TRY to be dumb?!  
  
Zelos: Well, what are you waiting for, Kratos? Are you scared?  
  
Kratos: Hardly. As a member of Cruxis, you should pose no challenge.  
  
Zelos: We'll see. You don't have a fan club on your side. And that one million Gald would afford some pretty nice dates in Meltokio.  
  
Show Host: Ready? FIGHT!!  
  
Sheena: (quietly chants) Gnome, keep Kratos from moving his legs.  
  
Kratos: What's happening? I can't move!  
  
Zelos: (slash) Aw, that wasn't any fun. Oh well. Guess I win.  
  
Show Host. Too bad, Kratos. You are the next to go home.  
  
Kratos: Something happened to my legs. They were paralyzed.  
  
Show Host: Right… just hurry up and hop in the Hummer. Have a good night everyone, I will see you all later. (drives off)  
  
Genis: Do you think he means later tonight?  
  
Colette: I guess we will just have to wait and see.  
  
Raine: It is certainly a relief now that the convict and the traitor have both left.  
  
Sheena: Yes. It does feel safer now without those sons of (bleep) lurking in the shadows.  
  
Zelos: There's no need to worry, my darling pumpkin. I am here to protect you.  
  
Sheena: (Blushes) Heh heh…of course.  
  
Lloyd: (Yawns) I'm getting sleepy. See you in the morning.  
  
Presea: Yes, I will be retiring to bed as well.  
  
With the departure of Kratos, we leave the team for the night. Will new alliances be forged between the cast, knowing that the next elimination could spring up at any time? Or will they be wedged further apart as they are faced with struggling for survival in the harsh desert and six others competing for the grand prize? Keep watching Survivor Extreme to find out.  
  
Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone that read. I hope you all are enjoying the fic so far. Please review and let me know whether or not you like it/suggestions/flames, whatever. All is welcome. I like to know about how many people read this, so if you want Chapter 3, leave lots of reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's time again for Survivor: Extreme, the show that tests contestants' physical ability to endure adverse conditions as well as their emotional ability to compromise with their fellow cast mates. So far one week has passed and Regal and Kratos have been voted off. Who will be the last remaining after the next three weeks?  
  
Raine: Lloyd, have you been doing all of your homework?  
  
Lloyd: Professor. You mean that I still have to study even on the show.  
  
Raine: Yes, it's the only way you will get smarter.  
  
Zelos: And we all know you need that.  
  
Lloyd: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Zelos: Nothing. But maybe if you were brighter, you could attract some girls.  
  
Lloyd: Grrr. You better not have messed any more with Colette.  
  
Zelos: Nah. She's too clumsy for my type. You can have her. I've got my lovely Sheena.  
  
Sheena: (fakes a smile)  
  
Zelos: (pulls her in close) I've got the cutest one of all.  
  
Sheena: (pushes him away) Speaking of Colette, I'm gonna go see where she went.  
  
Lloyd: It doesn't look as if she likes you.  
  
Zelos: Of course she does! Women from Mizuho are supposed to be secretive, that's all. She thinks she has to hide her true emotions.  
  
Raine: …Right.  
  
---- --- ---  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) that Zelos! He's so naïve. Thinking that I actually like him. What kind of person does he think I am?! I just want to trick the son of a (bleep) into thinking I love him, so that he will vote off the other girls. (Bleep)-ing moron!  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Colette: Hello, Genis. Do you need help?  
  
Genis: Nope, I'm just making soup. It's not that hard.  
  
Colette: Well are you sure? I mean, I don't mind.  
  
Genis: Yes, I'm sure, Colette. Why don't you go outside and help Lloyd study or something?  
  
Colette: (Trips and knocks over the pot of soup)  
  
Genis: Ahh! Colette!!!  
  
Colette: I'm sorry!  
  
Genis: Ouch…ouch!  
  
Colette: Does it burn?  
  
Genis: Yes, it burns!! Spread!!  
  
Genis summoned water to nullify the burning caused by Colette's splashing boiling soup on him.  
  
Colette: …Sorry.  
  
Genis: GO!!  
  
Everyone sees the bursts of water and rushes in to the cooking tent.  
  
Zelos: What was that?!  
  
Genis: It was a water spell.  
  
Raine: I see. Interesting. This could be a key element to surviving in the desert. Great job, Genis.  
  
Zelos: Yes, way to go Genis! You're awesome!  
  
Sheena: Ahem! I can do that just as well with Undine.  
  
Zelos: Really?  
  
Sheena: Yes!! Undine, do your thing!  
  
…  
  
Zelos: …  
  
…  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) Undine!! Get out here right now!!!  
  
Presea: I don't blame Undine for avoiding her.  
  
Sheena: Did you forget that we made a pact?!  
  
Zelos: Well it seems we will just have to depend upon Genis for water.  
  
Lloyd: Back off, Zelos! He's my best friend!  
  
Zelos: So what? We're in a desert here in case you forgot.  
  
Lloyd: …I didn't forget. Really, I didn't! And even if I did, you can find your own source of water!  
  
Genis: Actually Lloyd, I don't mind sharing. As long as everyone promises not to vote me off.  
  
Sheena: You can make us do that! That's black mail! You can't just let us die.  
  
Genis: Nah, I wouldn't let you die. One you say that you quit the show, I'll give you all the water you want.  
  
Sheena: Mother (bleep)  
  
Raine: I guess we don't have a choice. Genis, you have immunity for the next vote off. Now please, let us have some water.  
  
Genis: Sure thing!  
  
Lloyd: Some food would be nice too.  
  
Genis: Well we would have some if Colette didn't knock over the pot.  
  
Colette: Sorry.  
  
Sheena: Stupid Colette! I hope you die!!  
  
Presea: A large vehicle is approaching.  
  
Sheena: It's that (bleep) Hummer again.  
  
Show Host: Good afternoon. It is time for the next elimination. I will give you all time to make your decision. I will wait for you outside the confession tent.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Show Host: Is everyone ready.  
  
Everyone: (nods)  
  
Show Host: Alright then. Lloyd, we will begin with you.  
  
Lloyd: Nooo! I don't want to go home!!!  
  
Everyone: …  
  
Lloyd: What did I do?!  
  
Show Host: I meant, why don't you start the voting? Not that you have to leave.  
  
Sheena: Idiot.  
  
Lloyd: Well in that case, Zelos!  
  
Sheena: Like that was a surprise.  
  
Show Host: I'm sorry. There is a rule against voting for the same person three times in a row. I ask that you choose someone else.  
  
Lloyd: I can vote for two people?  
  
Show Host: …no, I mean change your vote.  
  
Lloyd: The Professor. I'm tired of studying.  
  
Colette: The Professor. She drank all the water in the oasis.  
  
Raine: The recommended daily intake of water is six cups. I am only trying to stay healthy.  
  
Preasea: That statistic is correct. However, we are thirsty too. I must vote for you as well.  
  
Zelos: Aww. Don't everyone gang up on my beloved. Lloyd, I vote for you.  
  
Lloyd: Hey, how come he gets to vote for me but I can't vote for him?!  
  
Show Host: Because you have voted for him the past two times. He has only voted for you once.  
  
Lloyd: Hmph, I don't get it.  
  
Raine: Well, at this point the only way I will stay on the show is if I, as well as the remaining contestants, vote for Lloyd. Sorry, Lloyd.  
  
Sheena: Raine.  
  
Genis: I don't want my best friend or my sister to have to leave. So my vote goes to Sheena.  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) you!!  
  
Show Host: Ok, with four votes, you are the next to go home, Raine.  
  
Raine: I understand. It was a fulfilling experience. Lloyd, don't forget to continue studying.  
  
Sheena: Haha, good. Now only Colette and Presea are standing in my way. Once they are gone, I will be the only girl and Zelos will only vote for guys. If I vote for whoever he does, I'll be sure to win this.  
  
Genis: Sheena, did you just say something?  
  
Sheena: No, you little (bleep)  
  
Show Host: Congratulations, everyone else. You all are still eligible for the prize of one million Gald. I will see you next time.  
  
The host and Raine drive off in the Hummer, leaving Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Zelos, Sheena, and Presea alone again in the desert. Night begins to fall and Genis prepares the final meal of the day, without Colette's "help". By now there are four tents: the cooking tent, the confessional tent, the male tent, and the female tent. Everyone goes to his/her respective tent and falls asleep.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to all have reviewed so far. I appreciate your comments. Please continue to let me know what you think and I will continue to update (when I have the time, of course). So keep on coming with reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course.  
  
A/N: Sorry about such a long delay. I have been taking three tests a day lately and have been working on five projects, so I really haven't had the time to do much with the fic. But, here it is so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Show Host: It's the fourth episode of Survivor: Extreme! Last time we joined the cast, Raine was voted off. Also, Genis earned a few points from everyone when he replenished the water supply in the oasis. Colette ruined the group's lunch, and there still appears to be tension between Zelos and Lloyd. Also, Sheena seems to be scheming something evil. Is Lloyd's abounding stupidity only a front? Is Presea's mysterious silence a mask to hide her true motives? More will be revealed in this episode. Stay tuned!  
  
(Commercials)  
  
Presea: Genis, I would like to take a bath. If you don't mind, will you refill the oasis?  
  
Genis: (Blushes) Of course.  
  
Presea: Thank you.  
  
Genis: No problem.  
  
Zelos: (Whistles as he walks around, approaching the oasis to wash his hair) Ah, is that Presea? Hmm, I think I'll go take a closer look. Wow. Not bad for such a little body.  
  
Colette: (Walks over to Zelos to great him, and trips, landing on her face) Owww!  
  
Presea turns around, startled.  
  
Presea: Zelos?!  
  
Zelos: Umm, yes?  
  
Presea: How long have you been there? (Covers herself with her arms)  
  
Colette: Zelos, you weren't…  
  
Zelos: No, Colette. How dare you think such a thing. Silly woman. (Walks away)  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Sheena: Hey, Genis.  
  
Genis: Hey.  
  
Sheena: Mind if I cook the meals today?  
  
Genis: …Why?  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) because I want to! I mean… because you have done all the cooking so far, and I thought you might want to take a break.  
  
Genis: Nah, I like cooking. It's okay, really. But thanks for the offer.  
  
Sheena: Umm, I want you guys to try a special dish. It's native to Mizuho. I want to get your opinion.  
  
Genis: Well I guess so. But only for today.  
  
Sheena: Thanks.  
  
(in the confession tent)Genis: Sheena has been acting weird lately. She offered to take charge of cooking today's meals. That's unusual because no one knew that she could cook. But she seemed pretty determined that she was going to have her way, so I guess we'll just have to see what happens.  
  
(later, in the confession tent)Sheena: I finally managed to get Genis out of the kitchen, which means I have several options from here. First, I could poison the meal and blame it on Genis. Or…yes, that's what I'll do! Then Genis will be out of the picture.  
  
Narrator: Does Sheena not realize that if Genis leaves, there will be no more water? And is coming up with evil schemes the only thing she ever does?  
  
Sheena prepares what looks to be a harmless cream stew. However, inside it lies Mizuho poison- a toxin so strong that it induces vomiting instantly after consumed.  
  
Genis, outside the cooking tent, practices with his Kendama. Colette engages in a friendly conversation with him.  
  
Colette: Genis, it's good to see you out of that tent. You finally decided to come out and get some fresh air?  
  
Genis: Well somebody has to cook for us. Actually, I only came out because Sheena insisted on taking over.  
  
Colette: Oh…Sheena is making tonight's dinner?  
  
Genis: She said that it's a special recipe she learned in Mizuho. She wouldn't even let me watch her cook it.  
  
Colette: Well, I'll go take a look and ask if she needs any help.  
  
Genis: Suit yourself.  
  
Colette enters the tent and startles Sheena.  
  
Sheena: (Bleep) Colette! What the (bleep) are you doing in here?! I'm cooking!!  
  
Colette: Oh, I know. I came to see if you needed help. Is there something I can do?  
  
Sheena: No, just leave!  
  
Colette: It's cream stew, my favorite! You have got to let me help you!  
  
Sheena: No! Stay back!  
  
Colette grabs the spoon and begins to slowly stir the contents of the pot. Sheena takes it from her and Colette falls, and, as predicted, spills the stew.  
  
Sheena: You idiot!!  
  
Colette: I'm sorry!  
  
Genis hears the commotion and runs inside the tent. He immediately notices the mess on the floor and Sheena yelling at Colette. Genis put his hand on his forehead.  
  
Genis: Again? Man, that's the second time.  
  
Sheena: You are not allowed in this (bleap)-ing tent EVER again!! Did you hear that?!  
  
Colette: …Sorry.  
  
Sheena: Go!!!  
  
Colette runs out of the tent, crying.  
  
Genis: It's ok, Sheena. I'll prepare the meal. Thank you for trying.  
  
Sheena: You don't understand!!  
  
Genis: …  
  
Sheena: No one understands!!!  
  
Zelos hears Sheena's unhappiness and comes to comfort her. He puts an arm on her shoulder and she is quick to throw it off and slap his cheek.  
  
Sheena: Don't touch me!!  
  
Sheena runs out of the tent in dismay, much like Colette had seconds before, and left Zelos with a confused look on his face, not to mention a throbbing cheek.  
  
Zelos: What got into her?  
  
Genis: (Shrugs) Who knows?  
  
--- --- ---  
  
The two crying girls run off to be alone, passing Lloyd and Presea in the process. Neither speaks a word to him.  
  
Presea: It appears something is wrong. Should we investigate?  
  
Lloyd: Nah. I'm sure it's just that time of month.  
  
Presea: I see. …It reminds me when I was a young girl.  
  
Lloyd: Umm, you still are a young girl.  
  
Presea: Oh. Yes, you're right.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Genis took care of the meal dilemma in time so no one went hungry. However, Colette was silent all throughout dinner time because she felt bad for what happened earlier. She did not realize that in all sincerity, she had actually saved the whole group from the deadly poison. Sheena, as she ate, neglected to make any sort of eye contact with Colette- probably because if she had she would have been tempted to kill her.  
  
Lloyd: Why is everyone so quiet? Come on, let's tell a few jokes.  
  
Presea: …  
  
Sheena: …  
  
Colette: …  
  
Genis: Umm, ok. Sounds fun.  
  
Zelos: Got any good ones, Lloyd?  
  
Lloyd: Let's see. Ah, here's one. Why did the chicken cross the road?  
  
Genis: To prove to the armadillo that it could be done?  
  
Lloyd: Nope.  
  
Zelos: To meet the cute chick on the street corner?  
  
Lloyd: Nope.  
  
Presea: Because he noticed a potential food source ahead?  
  
Lloyd: Nope.  
  
Sheena: Are you going to tell us the answer?  
  
Lloyd: Nope.  
  
Sheena: (BLEEP)!!! I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
Colette: Please stop! I don't want any violence!  
  
Genis: So has everyone been thinking about what they will do when it's time for the next voting?  
  
Show Host: Did someone mention the next voting?  
  
Zelos: Ah! How did you get here?! And why is Kratos with you?!  
  
Show Host: I've been here the whole time! And Kratos here is "the mole".  
  
Lloyd: Wait. My Dad is a mole?!!  
  
A sweat drop appears on everyone's face.  
  
Show Host: No, I assure you he is quite human.  
  
Kratos: Actually, because I am a member of Cruxis, I am actually a hybrid between…  
  
Show Host: As I was saying, "the mole" is a character that the producers picked before-hand to keep an eye on you guys. His whole purpose from the start was to cause tension between all of you. We figured he was the best choice since betrayal is in his reputation. However, he just kind of sat back and stayed quiet the whole time. So, with the influence of a few thousand Gald, we have convinced him to come back and have a talk with each of you, individually. One of you will enter the confessional tent with Kratos, while the others wait here around the oasis for their turn. Lloyd, you're the first.  
  
Lloyd and Kratos enter the confessional tent.  
  
Lloyd: I can't believe you're "the mole".  
  
Kratos: I guess I did disguise it pretty well.  
  
Lloyd: I'd say! How did you manage to hide the claws and the tail?  
  
Kratos: Lloyd, did you listen to anything the Host said back there?  
  
Lloyd: Yeh. He said that you're a mole.  
  
Kratos: (Sigh) Forget it. Anyway, I'm basically here to convince you to vote someone off.  
  
Kratos and Lloyd finish up their session. Each of the others have their turns to speak with Kratos, and they all gather at the oasis.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
Show Host: I assume that now you all have decided on who you will be voting for tonight.  
  
Everyone flashes shifty stares toward one another. Each has a look of sinister motives written across his/her face. That is, everyone except Lloyd; his face was still occupied by the startled look of complete disbelief upon finding out that his dad is a "mole".  
  
Show Host: So, whoever would like to go first, start us off.  
  
Sheena: Colette! You ruined my dinner!  
  
Colette: I'm sorry. But I still don't see what the big deal is.  
  
Sheena: RUINED!!!  
  
Lloyd: (whispers) that time of month.  
  
Sheena: (Bleep)! I heard that, Lloyd!!  
  
Colette: Sheena, but I'm doing this because that's what Kratos said I should do.  
  
Sheena: Yeh right. You expect me to believe that? You just want revenge. Well (bleep) you! I'm surprised you aren't the mole. You act all innocent and apologize all the time, but on the inside you just want to make everyone's life a (bleep)-ing Hell!! You're EVIL!!  
  
Colette: …I'm sorry.  
  
Sheena: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Lloyd: Hey, what a coincidence. Kratos told me to vote for Sheena, too. At least, I think he did. It's kind of hard to remember exactly what it was he said. I remember something about being a mole…  
  
Genis: Sheena.  
  
Presea: Sheena.  
  
Zelos: I vote for you, Irving! I cannot stand to tolerate your stupidity any longer.  
  
Lloyd: Why can he vote for me three times?  
  
Zelos: The rule prohibits voting for a person three times IN A ROW. There was once when I voted fro Kratos, so technically I'm legal.  
  
Show Host: Kratos! That's not who we told you to get him to vote for.  
  
Kratos: Don't look at me. I didn't tell him to vote for Lloyd.  
  
Zelos: Forget what Kratos said! I already beat him once, I'll do it again if I have to!  
  
Sheena: You only beat him because of me!!  
  
Zelos: Don't flatter yourself. You weren't my motivation for winning. I don't really even like you. You were just to temporarily take the place of my girlfriend back in Meltokio while I was on this show.  
  
Sheena: Oh yeh?! Well I summoned Gnome to hold Kratos in place! And I didn't like you either!! I only pretended to form an alliance with you so that you would vote off all of the other girls! And I tried to kill you all!! It would have worked if Colette weren't so (bleep)-ing stupid!!!  
  
Kratos, noticing that he had been successful in creating a breakout of drama among the cast mates, collected his Gald and slowly crept away. However, he did not escape unnoticed by Sheena.  
  
Sheena: Hey, you better come back here, you (bleep)-ing mole!! That's my money!!!  
  
Sheena chases Kratos far away and they fade out of sight.  
  
Lloyd: …I still can't believe he's a mole.  
  
Presea: --'  
  
Genis: You still don't get it, do you?  
  
Show Host: Alright then, Sheena has been eliminated from the competition! It looks like all of her plans back-fired. Congratulations to the five remaining contestants. I will leave you all alone again. Goodnight, and see you next time!  
  
Author's Note: That was by far the longest chapter yet. I hope you're proud!! Please leave at least 7 reviews if you want the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course. 

Chapter 5

Show Host: Thanks to everyone at home joining us today. It has been three days since our last vote-off. Now we will go to the cameras and see how our cast is getting along.

Genis and Presea are enjoying a refreshing dip in the oasis while Zelos is in his tent looking at a magazine (COUGH, COUGH). Lloyd and Colette enter Zelos' tent and Zelos quickly tucks the magazine away.

Zelos: Um, hi guys. What are you doing here?

Colette: Nothing, we just got bored so we thought we would talk to you.

Lloyd: What's that? (points to the magazine, which is still half-way visible)

Zelos: Oh, umm…Sports Illustrated.

Lloyd: Really? That's cool.

Colette: Then why are you hiding it? Oh! I bet it's a novel. The Professor would be proud of you, Zelos. Let me see which one.

Zelos: (Gets up and takes a step back) No, it's just a magazine.

Colette: Come on, let me see!

Zelos grabs the magazine and tries to run, but Colette chases him.

Zelos: Colette, you REALLY don't want to know.

Colette: Zelos, stop teasing and give it to me!

Colette sprouted her angel wings and flew behind Zelos, snatching the magazine. She opened it, her eyes got big, her face turned red, and she dropped it.

Zelos had an ashamed look on his face.

Zelos: Sorry, Colette.

Lloyd: Man, Zelos. …I guess women really don't have an appreciation for sports.

Colette: Come on, Lloyd. Let's go outside.

--- --- ---

Genis: So I was thinking if I win the big prize, I would like to take you out on a date. You know? A really fancy one.

Presea: Genis, I…

Genis: I know, I know. It's about your lost time. But I like you for who you are, Presea. It doesn't matter to me how young or how old you are. …I love you the same, regardless.

Presea: Aww, Genis. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

Suddenly Colette joined them. Lloyd had stopped to play with a scorpion he found in the sand.

Colette: Guys, you won't believe what just happened.

Genis: Lloyd said something smart?

Presea: You're not complaining about becoming an angel?

Lloyd: They found out my Dad isn't really a mole?

Colette: No… I caught Zelos reading a certain magazine.

Genis didn't look at all surprised.

Presea: You're just now realizing this?

Colette: YOU'RE in it!

Presea and Genis both jumped up.

Presea: What did you just say?!

Genis: Now Zelos is after MY girl?!

Colette, Genis, Presea: He's gotta go!!

Lloyd: Ouch! That thing on your tail is really sharp!!

--- --- ---

The Hummer suddenly appears in a dust cloud and stops in front of the group. Everyone knows what awaits them and they get quiet.

Show Host: It's time for another voting. I hope you all are prepared, because if you're not…TOO BAD! Let's start with Genis this time.

Genis: Zelos.

Presea: Zelos.

Colette: Zelos.

Zelos: Genis

Lloyd: The scorpion!! (rubs his wound)

Show Host: Who?

Genis: Don't worry about it, it's not important. Zelos is the one to go.

Show Host: Yes, you're right. Zelos, it is time to say goodbye.

Zelos: Fine. But has anyone seen my magazine? I lost it.

Genis throws it on the ground and torches it with his Kendama.

Genis: Heeheehee.

Zelos: Nooo!!! I want my groupies!!

Show Host: I'll be taking him back to Meltokio now. Later.

Lloyd: So maybe that means Gnome is my uncle…

Author's Note: That one was much shorter, I know. It's harder to think of things to write about with so few characters. But don't worry, I assure you there's more to come. You'll just have to see what happens . Oh, and I will only post the next chapter if I get at least five reviews on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Survivor, Tales of Symphonia, or any characters within the game. Of course.

Lloyd: Oh my Martel! If Dad is a mole then I'm a mole too! …Unless my Mom wasn't a mole. In that case, I would only be half-mole. Ah! That would mean that I would only have half of a body! But I have a whole body so that can't be. …That means I am a full mole!

Colette: Lloyd! Can you shut up! We're trying to sleep!

Lloyd: Oh sorry. 

Colette: It's midnight, don't you understand that? No, you probably don't. You don't understand anything do you!

Yelling broke out among the contestants in the dark tent.

Lloyd: Gee. I didn't realize they brought Sheena back.

Colette: Grrrr. What did you just call me!

Colette's anger level rose and her wings began to flicker brightly, shining light on the face of sleeping Genis and awakening him. As she became more frustrated, the intensity gradually increased so that in no time the entire tent was illuminated.

Presea: Could you turn that down a little?

Colette: No! If you don't like it you can go somewhere else!

Presea shrugged her shoulders and began walking toward the door of the tent, a yawn escaping her mouth. But before she could unzip the opening, Colette violently pushed her aside.

Colette: I'm going out there! And don't you dare even think of following me!

Presea: …

Genis: Hey, you just told her to go somewhere else.

Colette: What's your problem, Half-Elf?

Genis: My problem is that you aren't making any sense. I thought you were turning into an Angel, not the Devil.

Colette let out a horrible screeching sound and stomped out of the tent, leaving the three others confused and agitated.

Lloyd: Presea, is PMS always that bad?

Presea: No, Lloyd. Colette is suffering Angel Toxicosis. Right now she is in it's final stage and it is taking its toll on her. She will be irritable and cranky for a while; we just need to try our best to cope.

--- --- ---

Colette: Those freaking idiots! Lloyd thinks he's a mole for Martel's sake! And how dare he compare me to Sheena. I'm not at all like that no good-low life-two timing-hot tempered (BLEEP)ing witch! That dirty (BLEEP)…I hate her!

Colette screamed and fell over as her cell phone wrang, scaring her half to death. She snorted and answered it.

Colette: Who is it?

Phaidra: Umm, Colette? This is your mother, Dear. How are you?

Colette: How does it sound like I feel? Honestly, think about it. I have wings coming out of my freaking back. And they're purple! Of all colors!

Phaidra: But I thought you liked purple.

Colette: Well you know what, I lied! What possessed you to call me at this time of night anyway!

Phaidra: Sweetheart, you haven't called us since you left to do that game show. I just wanted to check on you. Is Lloyd still there?

Colette: Don't even mention his name to me ever again! I'm going to go crazy!

Phaidra: It seems like that has already happened, Princess.

Colette: WHAT did you say?

Phaidra: Umm, your father would like to talk to you.

Frank: What? I didn't say that.

Phaidra: Take the phone.

Frank: But I don't want to talk to her.

Phaidra: Take the phone!

Frank: Ok, ok….fine. H-hello, Colette.

Colette: What do you want? 

Frank: Look, if you want to get an attitude bring it on, Punk! I'm sick of having to put up with you, always wanting people to feel sorry for you and acting as if your life is so tough. Well guess what. Life here has never been better than when you were here. Now there's a surprise! 

Colette: Good! Because I'm not coming back home. And when I win the prize money on this stupid game show, you aren't getting one Gald of it! What do you think of that, you Sabre-toothed Hippopotapumaboar!

Frank: Sabre-toothed hippopota…puma…boar? Hahaha! What an idiot!

Colette sensed someone behind her.

Genis: You have to admit, that was pretty lame.

Colette spun around and threw the phone at Genis, her pathetic aim failing to even come near to hitting the child.

Colette: I hate you!

Genis: You never could throw very well. Even though you fight with Chakrams. Must be why Lloyd never lets you fight with him.

Colette: Grrrr

Genis: …and why he chooses me instead

Colette's face suddenly turned red as if she were about to spontaneously explode, but instead she fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding the cactus rooted less than a mere foot away from her.

Genis smirked as he had a wonderful idea. He lifted his Kendama above his head but Presea gently grabbed it.

Presea: Remember Genis, we signed a waiver at the beginning of the show. We promised not to kill anyone.

Genis: I know but… Come on, just a small Wind Blade!

Presea: No.

Genis: I premise that's all it will take to make a sandstorm. It won't actually be me killing her directly.

Presea: Genis, no. Help me carry her back to the tent.

With a sigh Genis returned his arm to his side and put away his Kendama. Lifting Colette was a task that would require all of their strength. Carrying her all the way back to the tent was quite another feat entirely.

Genis: Is part of the devil transformation process gaining fifty pounds?

Presea chuckled.

Presea: Angel transformation.

Genis: Presea, you just laughed. How did that feel?

Presea: Y-you're right. I did just smile…it felt nice.

Just at that moment Colette's eyes popped open and she screamed really loudly, startling Genis and Presea so badly that they dropped her.

Colette rubbed her head and pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her knees. She remained in this position, with a puzzled look covering her face, as she shifted her gaze back and forth between Genis to Presea.

Genis: Should we run?

Presea: No, don't make any sudden movements?

Colette: I just had a dream that a bunch of Katz were carrying me away to Tethe'alla. Crazy, right you guys?

Genis: …

Presea: Yeh.

Colette: What's wrong? You two seem quiet all of the sudden.

Genis: I think you should lie down. Let's take you back to the tent.

Presea: Good idea.

--- --- ---

Presea: I'm telling you Lloyd, it was incredible. One minute she was about to kill us, then she just passed out, and when she regained consciousness, she went right back to normal.

Genis: It was like a completely different person than before. I mean, she was nice all of a sudden. I guess the side-effects of her Devil…

Presea: Angel

Genis: Transformation worse off.

Lloyd: Wow. So what you're saying is that in addition to PMS, she also is bipolar?

Presea sweat dropped. The three's discussion continued throughout the early hours of the morning while Colette dozed away. The process of becoming an angel had exhausted her and she required time to recover. 

--- --- ---

(5:00 PM the next day)

Colette sat up in the tent and immediately grabbed her head. She felt dizzy…almost as if she were having a hangover, but worse. It hurt even for her to keep her eyes open, as everything seemed to be spinning. She could not focus nor remember anything that had happened during the last 24 hours. Presea came in to check on her.

Presea: Good evening.

Colette: Ugh…where am I?

Presea: You are in a tent in the Triet Desert. You have not bathed in three weeks, water availability is at 3, the temperature is approximately 113 degrees…

Colette: I didn't ask for a weather report. Where's Lloyd?

Presea: He is outside with Genis. You should go let him know you're awake.

Colette: Yeh…

She tried to stand up, but toppled over and slammed into the ground. (This most likely had nothing to do with her nausea, Colette trips on a regular basis; nothing out of the ordinary there.)

Presea: (sigh) I'll help you.

--- --- ---

Genis: No, no. I don't know how else to explain it to you- you are NOT a mole! 

Lloyd: But that's what the Host said. I know he did, I heard him.

Genis: That is just a reality-show term for a spy. It is not to be taken literally.

Colette: Lloyd, can you tell me what happened?

Lloyd: Yeh. See, first Regal was sent home because he cooked with his feet and grossed everybody out…

Colette: That isn't what I meant.

Lloyd: And Zelos had to go because he got caught looking at a picture of you in a…

Colette: Lloyd! I mean about last night. What happened that is keeping me from being able to concentrate?

Lloyd: Oh you weren't doing so good. You were PMS-ing and hollered at everybody, then you went all psychotic and bipolar. Genis said something about it being because you are turning into a devil.

Genis: Lloyd!

Colette: Everybody look out for that tornado.

Lloyd: Huh? What is she talking about?

Presea: …the Hummer. It is 1037 feet away and approaching at a speed of 100 mph. Sand particles are being tossed around in the vortex at high speeds, creating the illusion of a tornado to Colette.

Colette: I don't feel so good…

--- --- ---

Show Host: Alright, you all know what to do. It's elimination time. Who would like to start us off this time?

Genis: I will. I think Colette should go home because she needs medication.

Presea: (cough) Medical attention!

Lloyd: Haha! Good save, Presea.

Colette: I missed it…

Presea: I have to vote for Colette too. It is in her best interest to receive proper treatment. It's nothing personal.

Lloyd: I vote for myself. Remember where that scorpion stung me? Well I think I should get Raine to check that out.

Show Host: Oh, I believe this is the first time in the show's history that someone has voted for himself. How interesting.

Colette: I vote f-for….(passes out)

Show Host: Hmm, I wonder what we should do.

Genis: Just take her away. You never know- when she wakes up she might be a different person…again.

Presea: We cannot do that. If she votes for Lloyd, there will be a tie vote. Therefore we cannot eliminate her unless she votes for someone other than Lloyd.

Lloyd: What if this show goes on for a bigillion and google years?

Show Host: You mean besides us all losing our minds? I'm pretty sure there is a rule that if a competitor loses consciousness, he/she is eliminated. Therefore Colette is gone; I will take her back to Iselia now.

Presea: Are you sure that's a rule?

Show Host: POSITIVE!

--- --- ---

(In the Hummer)

Colette: Uh, where am I?

Show Host: You were eliminated. I ma taking you back home now.

Colette: I just had a dream that a group of Katz were taking me away to Tethe'alla.

Show Host: I imagine that must have been quite frightening. But I assure you that you are perfectly safe and on your way to Iselia.

Colette: But what about the game show?

Show Host: Umm, you lost.

Colette: WHAT? What do you mean "I lost?" Pull this car over and turn it back around right now! I can't go home without the prize money! Phaidra will kill me!

Show Host: Get your hands off the steering wheel or I will kill you!

Author's Note: That's the end of the sixth chapter. I really apologize for the delay in updating. As soon as school ended I got a summer job, and things are just really busy. Now it's down to the final three. Will things be the same with Colette gone? How will Lloyd handle her absence? Is Lloyd really a mole? Who will win the competition? Why am I asking all these questions when it's my story? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Tales of Symphonia, any of the characters, locations, or items therein, nor do I own the "reality" show Survivor. I am just a 17 year-old high school kid who writes silly humor fanfiction.

Presea, Genis, and Lloyd sat along the circumference of the oasis and dipped their feet into the water to relieve their hot feet. The sand of the Triet Desert had nearly completely melted the soles of their shoes over the month they spent there. The three sat quietly- things had really calmed down since Sheena, Zelos, and Colette left. They wondered what the others were doing now. It was obvious that Sheena would be extremely pissed at them all. Zelos had probably forgotten all about it and was giving some ladies a "tour of his bedroom" in the palace. Then there's poor Colette. Was she to become an angel or a devil? No one knew…and no one WANTED to know. She was gone and that was all that mattered. Yes, now the three finalists could finally relax.

The silence was broken by Lloyd.

Lloyd: If I win the prize money, I think I'll get plastic surgery.

Presea gave him a strange glance.

Presea: What for, Lloyd? Usually only women get that.

Genis: I would never be able to look at you in the same way again, Lloyd.

Lloyd: No, not for THAT. I mean so that I can be human again. I don't want to be a mole forever…

Genis and Presea both sighed heavily. Hasn't he realized yet that the term of "mole" was not to be taken literally? And even then, the name was given to Kratos, not Lloyd. When would he ever learn?

Lloyd: Oh Martel help me!

Presea: Lloyd, listen to me. You're not transforming into a mole.

Genis: Yeh. And Colette will never become an angel either.

Angry Voice : Genis Sage! I swear I'm going to get you for that.

Genis turned around and fell face first into the oasis upon seeing Colette standing before him.

Genis: Oh no, she's back! She must have killed the Show Host when he tried to take her back home!

Show Host: Don't be silly. I took her home, but she treated Phaidra so badly over the phone that she wouldn't allow her own granddaughter to live with her.

Presea gazed in astonishment at the Show Host and the rest of the former cast behind him.

Show Host: So I decided to bring her here again, along with all the others!

Lloyd stood up and walked toward the others, bumping violently into Sheena.

Sheena: Lloyd, you son of a (bleep), what did you do that for? Didn't you see me standing there!

Lloyd: Wow, you're real!

Sheena: Of course I'm real, you idiot! I'm not a stupid doll like Tabatha.

Raine: Now now. I'm sure Lloyd just thought you were a mirage.

Lloyd: A what?

Raine: Ok nevermind, you were right. He IS just an idiot.

Zelos: No, he was trying to feel on my woman!

Regal: Well it certainly isn't worse than what you did to her last night! Borrowing my handcuffs like that.

Zelos: Are you accusing me of rape!

Sheena: It was consentual!

Everyone got really quiet.

…….

Kratos: I knew it was a mistake coming back here…

Lloyd: I'll never forgive you for making me a mole and then leaving me to be raised in the wild by some random smelly dwarf and a weird green dog thing!

Kratos: Lloyd, it's time you understand this. I am NOT a mole! I am an angel of Cruxis.

Colette: Don't act like that makes you special. I'm an angel too!

Genis: No you're not!

Regal: She's more of an angel than Sheena.

Sheena: Oh yeh! Well if I recall correctly it's Raine that casts all the spells!

Raine: My magic heals people!

Zelos: Then why don't you bring back my girlfriend?

Sheena: What did you say!

Zelos: …Oops.

Presea silently approached the Show Host.

Presea: Are you proud of yourself?

Show Host: Yep, all this drama is sure to boost the ratings. Lloyd's stupidity got old, and you and Genis remained celibate. You voted off all the INTERESTING contestants. Which is why THEY will be deciding which of you goes home next.

With that comment everyone stopped their bickering. The former cast members had a grin on their face; Genis and Presea had a serious look on their face; Lloyd had a confused look on his face.

Lloyd: …I don't get it.

Sheena: Step aside! I'm gonna whack-a-(bleep)ing-MOLE!

Raine: Oh please. You fight with pieces of paper.

Zelos: Better than reading the paper all the time!

Genis: At least what she reads has words instead of PICTURES!

Lloyd: Hey…picture books are fun.

Kratos: You're an embarrassment to my organization.

Colette screamed really loudly, sprouted wings, and began to circle the group like a cross between a drugged vulture and those freakish flying monkeys on the Wizard of Oz.

No one paid her any attention. They only hoped she wouldn't land on any of them. Not even Raine could help if THAT happened.

Regal: I want my handcuffs back.

Presea: Why do you still wear those? If you love my sister why do you want to be reminded that she's dead?

Silence.

Regal: Fine! I'll admit it! I use them for OTHER reasons. Are you happy now!

Zelos: I knew it!

Sheena: Kinky (bleep)

Lloyd: I don't get it.

Genis: It's ok, Lloyd. I'll let you read one of Raine's romance novels when we get back to Iselia.

Everyone looks at Raine.

Raine: Ok fine! You got me too. Not all my novels are educational literature! Well don't just stare at me like that. Look at Kratos- he betrayed us all.

Everyone looks at Kratos.

Kratos: Umm Colette just made up this whole thing about being the Chosen for attention. It's obvious Zelos is the real Chosen.

Everyone looks at Colette.

Colette: Well Genis cheated on a test once!

Everyone looks at Genis.

Genis: Don't forget that Sheena stalked us all for months.

Everyone looks at Sheena.

Sheena: You're all (bleep)ing idiots. Zelos is gay!

Everyone looks at Zelos.

Zelos: Umm. Umm… Lloyd's a m-mole!

Everyone raises an eyebrow at Zelos's dumb reply.

Lloyd: You don't have to rub it in! Can't you see it's hard enough! Just having to live knowing that?

Sheena: If it's anything like having to live with you…

Presea: I hope the Show Host is happy now. He's succeeded in pitting us against each other in bitter rivalry.

Everyone looks at Show Host.

Show Host: Alright then! It's time for the next elimination!

No one was amused.

Raine: Come to think of it, it's this guy's fault that we're out her in the middle of nowhere.

Genis: Yeh, and we used to all be friends before this stupid show.

Zelos: It's his fault that my hair got damaged in this humidity.

Regal: It's his fault no one likes my cooking anymore.

Presea: It's his fault our secrets were exposed.

Colette: It's his fault I don't have a home any more.

Kratos: It's his fault I was voted off.

Lloyd: It's his fault I'm a mole!

Show Host: Umm I'm sure we can all work this out in an orderly fashion.

The cast members drew their weapons.

Sheena: Oh no. You're the one who said it's elimination time.

Raine: Well that's the end of the show. Everyone is busy in the background, beating up the Show Host and claiming the prize money which we will divide equally among ourselves…maybe. Of course I'm not part of the fighting because, well, I simply can't fight! I hope you have enjoyed this season of Survivor: Extreme, and all the plot twists that occurred in the finale. And just forget all that stuff you heard about us. So long!

THE END

- - - - -

Author's Note: It's over, guys! Thank you so much for reading the fic. Before writing this final chapter I read all of your reviews and decided this was the best conclusion. Are you surprised, disappointed, happy? Did you have a lot of laughs? It's been a lot of fun writing this! I really hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please leave reviews and let me know how you feel about it. THANK YOU!


End file.
